discusión
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: [pre-epílogo] Yamato no podía recordar que lo inició. Pero recordaba perfectamente como lo terminaron. [YamaSora]


Bueno, como el último oneshot deprimió a algunos, les traigo ese que es mas... happy? Yeah, happy.

También, una traducción de algo que escribí en tumblr. Y también, salió a raíz de una simple oración.

 _ **FAIR WARNING: Está clasificado M por algo.**_

 **Disclaimer: Not mine, except the plot.**

* * *

 **"discusión: a fondo"**

* * *

No podía recordar qué lo inició.

Un momento ellos estaban en medio de gritos—furiosos y frustrados y nada dispuestos a dar un pie atrás—y al siguiente momento estaban empujando las sillas a un lado en su prisa para llegar a una superficie plana para que pudieran apaciguar el ardiente deseo consumiéndolos.

No lo lograron del todo.

Sora trató de subirse a la mesa de la cocina mientras Yamato trataba de despojarla de sus ropas, y quitarse las suyas. Fallaron, pero siguieron adelante, sin inmutarse. Eventualmente, sus ropas fueron descartadas, aunque Sora fue más agraciada al hacerlo, ya que se dio el tiempo de desvestir a su novio; Yamato, demasiado ansioso para preocuparse, simplemente se las arrancó del cuerpo de la pelirroja _(sabiendo, en lo profundo de su mente, que pagaría por eso más tarde)_.

El rubio arrojó el sujetador rojo de seda por sobre su hombro, y esperó lo suficiente para que ella dejara caer sus bragas antes de arrodillarse frente a ella y levantar una de sus piernas a su hombro. Sora cogió un puñado de su rubio cabello, tirando fuerte de este, mientras soltaba uno y otro y otro gemido. Pero a Yamato ya nada le importaba, completamente enfocado en tocar la Tierra Prometida.

 _(El sexo de reconciliación siempre era bueno_ _—grandioso de hecho. Pero bueno, eran ellos, era_ _ **Sora**_ _—el sexo con ella siempre era grandioso. Era grandioso con sus besos apasionados, con sus palabras que llegaban solo cuando se perdía en el momento, con sus sonoros gemidos y maravillosas,_ _ **maravillosas**_ _respuestas. Era grandioso en la forma que ella reaccionaba a él, a sus caricias, sus palabras—en la forma en que arqueaba su espalda cuando él lograba golpear un punto particularmente sensible y en la forma que ella daba tanto como recibía. Impresionante.)_

Más tarde, colapsaron en el piso de la cocina, temblando al instante que su piel hizo contacto con la superficie fría—sudando y luchando por recuperar el aliento.

Deliciosamente exhaustos.

Fue solo cuando la pelirroja se movió, Yamato se dio cuenta que Sora estaba usando su brazo de almohada. No que le importara. Para nada. Menos aun cuando ella se giró, apegándose más a su cuerpo, y con sus labios besó su cuello de manera afectuosa. Él volvió a temblar, solo que esta vez no era de lo frío que estaba el piso.

"Deberíamos dejar de discutir así."

Su respuesta, una pequeña risa, se perdió detrás del adorable sonido de la voz de Sora. Yamato no necesitaba mirar—sus labios, los sintió curvarse contra su cuello—para saber que sus ojos rojizos estaban brillando de felicidad. Porque ya era algo recurrente, _esto_. Discutían, tenían sexo, y olvidaban de qué estaban discutiendo. Ellos permanecían recostados, en silencio, lado a lado, manteniéndose en contacto de una u otra forma _(ya fuera su cabeza pelirroja sobre el hombro de Yamato, o una cabeza rubia sobre el pecho de Sora—a él siempre le ha gustado mucho el pecho de Sora, entre otras cosas)_.

Aunque el resultado nunca era tan satisfactorio como el impresionante sexo. Se sentía insuficiente, incluso con la discusión ya olvidaba y con Sora recostada sobre él.

Bueno, el rubio decidió arreglar eso ahora.

Yamato le puso un alto a las preguntas de Sora cuando rápidamente la alzó del piso directo a su hombro. Y mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, una familiar calidez se expandió en su pecho al escuchar las risitas de Sora.

A él le gustaba más cuando no había prisa, cuando podía darse el tiempo de disfrutar la visión que presentaba, sentirla ahí debajo de él, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sonriendo de manera sensual—dispuesta, acogedora.

 _(Hacer el amor, ahora eso, era algo_ _ **más**_ _. Igual de apasionado, pero lento, con ternura. A él simplemente le encantaba saborear ese primer empuje, cuando Sora se aferraba a sus hombros y un leve suspiro escapaba de sus labios. Cuando sus gemidos llegaban como suaves soplos de aire contra su cuello, ya que a ella le gustaba abrazarse a él incluso mientras su espalda se arqueaba en éxtasis, y Yamato tenía que encorvarse para acomodar su cuerpo. Él adoraba que los besos de Sora fueran tan lentos y amorosos, que ella sollozara cuando la tocaba de cierta forma. Era algo_ _ **más**_ _en la forma en que ella rehusaba soltarlo aun en el después, diciendo que le gustaba sentirlo tan cerca, tener su cuerpo pegado al de ella. Perfecto.)_

Sora no intentó hacer más preguntas, aunque él sabía que ella quería hacerlas. En lugar de eso, la pelirroja sonrió, sus pupilas dilatándose mientras Yamato dejaba sus dedos acariciar lentamente sus muslos. Ella extendió su mano, una silenciosa invitación, el rubio accedió acercándose y se mantuvo en suspensión, pero Sora le sujetó el cuello entonces y lo atrajo para darle un beso y—bueno, ahí, no había necesidad de palabras innecesarias.

 _(El sexo de reconciliación siempre era bueno—grandioso de hecho. Pero hacer el amor era algo enteramente diferente, a un nivel completamente diferente.)_

Yamato no podía recordar que lo inició.

Pero recordaba perfectamente como lo terminaron.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

So, was it good?

:B

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
